


In the Margins

by Whisper132



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-07
Updated: 2010-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisper132/pseuds/Whisper132
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inui and Kaidou take data together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Margins

During the break between classes, Inui sneaks down to the second floor. He doesn't have any business with the second years in particular, but he enjoys watching their interactions. The grade, as a whole, is more dynamic in character than his own and not quite as loud as the first years. Nobody ever comments on his presence; the second years just go about their business around him. The girls gather in small pools at the corners of their classrooms. They chat about movies, talents, and things they've read in magazines. The boys are running through the halls throwing contraband softballs and getting out the energy they've kept at bay during lessons.

Outside on the walkway between the classroom building and the facilities building, Momoshiro is sneaking in a midday snack from his bento. There are boys gathered around him and he chats while eating. They laugh and shove at eachother while soaking in the sunlight. By contrast, Kaidou is alone at his desk, looking over his notebook for the next class. There is nobody near him; all the students seem to be giving him a wide berth.

Inui catches himself stepping closer to Kaidou's classroom and moves back against the wall again. He is observing, he tells himself, and interacting would disrupt the data he's collecting. If Kaidou wanted to maximize his review strategies he would ask for help.

While Inui watches, a few of the girls look his way and smile. Inui, despite his reclusiveness, receives an average of two confessions per term. His successes on the tennis team lead him to believe that the average might rise to four per term this year.

"I wonder," Inui mumbles to himself and takes a moment to write down a few notes in the margin of his observation page. It hadn't occurred to him to track confession rates with tennis success to determine if his own increased popularity was an anomaly.

Movement catches Inui's eye and he looks back up toward Kaidou's classroom. Inside, Kaidou is standing and talking with a classmate. The second year is frowning as he talks, but his companion doesn't seem to mind even though, Inui knows, Kaidou's frown is one of frustration and not merely the usual, awkward grimace. Before he can stop himself, Inui is moving toward Kaidou, hand raised to hail the boy.

The bell rings.

Inui's hand falls and he rushes off toward the stairs, ashamed at himself for almost tainting the day's data.

  
******

  
Inui enjoys playing doubles. True, he likes the glory of winning a singles game, but his mind thrills at the challenge of doubles, loves the rush presented by so many variables. His games are even more interesting now that Kaidou is his partner because, for all of Inui's observations and notes, Kaidou still manages to surprise him. There is something to Kaidou, some impossible equation of thought running through the other boy's head that restricts Inui's ability to predict Kaidou's movements on the court. For the most part, Kaidou will follow the strategies set forth by Inui, but in the heat of the game, when Inui's logic begins to falter and all seems lost, Kaidou will defy everything Inui knows to be true about the other boy's playing style and save the game.

"Is something funny, senpai?" Kaidou looks around the courts.

Inui fusses with his clipboard to hide his embarrassment at laughing aloud, seemingly at nothing. These sorts of peculiarities in his personality were likely the reason why Inui had few friends amongst his classmates. "I was just thinking to myself," he says, sure that Kaidou will remain unsettled unless an answer is provided. Kaidou dislikes mysteries, whether in novel form, cinematically represented, or of the real-life variety.

"You come to our floor a lot," Kaidou says as he does his lunges. His voice is low and his face is turned to the ground. "Why?"

Inui's stomach twists, possibly an adverse reaction to the protein supplement he drank for lunch. "It's interesting," Inui replies. He smiles, but Kaidou can't see it. Inui doubts Kaidou will understand his hobbies, but it's touching that Kaidou is taking an interest. A doubles combination gains an extra 15% advantage to their game when they are actively interested in one another's lives. "I could show you sometime," Inui offers, knowing Kaidou will refuse.

Kaidou stands from his lunges. "Okay."

As Kaidou starts off on his warm-up laps, Inui runs through the list factors that might have contributed to Kaidou's acceptance of his offer. His stomach twists again as he runs over the possibilities. Tomorrow, he'll have to add extra fiber to the protein shake. The current formula is unacceptable.

  
******

  
Kaidou's notebook is hot pink because it is the only color left in the multi-pack. "I'm sorry," Inui says when handing it over.

"Why?" Kaidou opens the book to the first page and takes a pencil out of his pocket. "What do I write?"

"I always start with the date and time," Inui says, showing Kaidou his own clean page. "It's important to record specifics. If you record abstract things you can't compare them later." It took Inui three hours the night before to come up with basic advice that Kaidou could easily understand.

"Like temperature?" Kaidou asks, looking at a nearby thermometer and taking a note.

"Exactly! A shift in temperature has a direct relation to the activity level of the subjects." In his own book, Inui draws a line down the middle of the page. _Kaidou is beginning well,_ he writes. _I am surprised at how quickly he is grasping the basics of the scientific method. Perhaps I should look in on him during a science period for further data._

Kaidou's pen scratches across his notebook.

"What did you see, Kaidou?" Inui leans over Kaidou's shoulder but the other boy hides the notebook from him. "Don't worry," Inui laughs, "I won't steal your data."

Slowly, Kaidou turns his book around. _This is kind of fun._

"It is, isn't it?" Inui says. "I had never theorized that data collection could be enjoyable when done with another party. I'm glad you came, Kaidou." Kaidou turns his face away and writes more in his book. This time, Inui doesn't press for details. "We only have a few more minutes until the passing period is over. Let's get to work."

  
*****

  
Having spent all of the day's free time with Kaidou, Inui is surprised to find that the other boy wasn't a hindrance to his data collection but, rather, a useful tool. Kaidou's sense of observation is keen and, on the rare occasion that Inui mumbled one of his data quandaries aloud, Kaidou was quick to offer a quiet suggestion, usually solving the issue Inui was having. Of course, Kaidou's insight into the second years is likely heightened by the fact that he is a member of the class and privy to its internal workings but, that fact aside, Kaidou has a strong ability to notice detail. Inui is anxious to read the contents of Kaidou's notebook, which the other boy had given him to check over.

 _Momoshiro is a pig. The button on his pants is undone because he eats too many snacks and is getting fat._

Inui lets a hum of delight slip through his nose. Naturally, Kaidou would notice the failings of his rival. The sketch of Momoshiro next to the note is equally as amusing. Kaidou has a bit of skill as an artist.

 _Inui-senpai should clean his glasses more often. There's a lot of dust on them. It's not good for his eyes._

Immediately, Inui removes his glasses and inspects them. "So there is," he chuckles, wiping them on his shirt. He makes a mental note to go buy a glasses cloth at the 100 yen shop the next day. He will also have to buy a little something for Kaidou as thanks, perhaps the Calpis candies Kaidou looks at but never buys because his mother frowns on him wasting his money on sweets.

 _ ~~The girls in the corner~~ Nakahigashi and Shimohara are whispering behind their hands. They usually don't talk to eachother. Maybe they're getting along because they have to be science partners._

Kaidou's attempt to remain specific is cute as is the steady line through his insufficient observations. Inui previously thought Kaidou would scratch out mistakes with jagged lines rather than leave them for all to see. Inui contemplates adding the information about the two girls to his own data but decides against it. He will look for himself later.

The remainder of Kaidou's notes mirror many of Inui's own. They aren't as detailed and Kaidou doesn't try to connect too many of the facts, but Inui is pleased. First, it validates his own data and, second, he and Kaidou are using the same general thought pattern. Now that Inui knows more about Kaidou's thought process, he can maximize their training and their doubles game will be even more powerful.

 _Inui-senpai needs to sleep more. He has circles under his eyes. He also grips his pencil too hard. Mom says if you grip a pencil too hard you'll get arthritis. He also didn't eat lunch today because he was taking data and didn't have any snacks before practice._

Inui stares at a stick figure drawing of himself passed out on the tennis court.

His stomach growls. "A snack," he says to his stick figure self while writing a quick note in Kaidou's book.

  
*******

  
Kaidou frowns. "Senpai, I can't read this." He points to Inui's note. "What does it say?"

The team is watching them. Kikumaru is smirking and elbowing Oishi in the side. "I'm thanking you for your observation and making a promise to…"

Kikumaru takes the notebook from Kaidou. "It says," Kikumaru clears his throat.

Inui snatches the notebook back. "I have some new protein drinks. Would you like to try them?" As expected, Kikumaru leaps away.

"Practice!" Tezuka's voice crackles through the silence of the courts. Immediately, the regulars move to their assigned courts. Today, Inui and Kaidou are using one of the ball machines to practice returns.

"What does it say?" Kaidou asks again when Inui is done adjusting the speed on the machine.

Inui's fingers are tingling and he can't feel his toes. It's too warm for hypothermia. Inui takes Kaidou's notebook and, in a quiet voice, reads.

 _Thank you for your concern. I'll be sure to look after myself in the future. I wouldn't want to let my treasured doubles partner down._

He is aware of the increased blood flow to his cheeks and acceleration in his heart rate. The cause has not yet been found but he has a few hypotheses.

"Just take care of yourself," Kaidou mumbles, positioning his racquet. "Let's practice."

Inui starts the machine. "Kaidou?"

Kaidou nods but doesn't speak, all his attention focused on the machine.

"I am implementing a new lunch menu for myself. Would you like to try it as well?"

Kaidou misses the ball. "Okay."

"I won't put anything in that you would disapprove of so –" Inui pauses. "Okay?"

A brief smile, faster than the 100km balls coming out of the machine, slides across Kaidou's lips. An untrained eye would never have seen it. "Okay."


End file.
